The Untitled Kurtofsky Angst Fic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Established Kurtofsky relationship. Dave was expecting to get a hard time from Azimio and the guys for dating Kurt, but no one expected this. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


This may come as a shock to some of you, Humble Readers, but this fic isn't Rated M because it's pure filth (I know right, what's happening to the world?).  
I gave it that rating because of language and rather distressing violence. I was just trying to be on the safe side.

This is probably the first time I've ever written anything that's actually brought tears to my eyes as I was writing it. I hate having to hear about Kurt getting hurt in any way, as my imagination is too vivid for my own good, but this fic just came to me and... yeah. Here we are. Being all seriously and everything. How very unlike me.

Anyway, reviews will make everything better.

And I don't own Glee. Even if I did, something like this would never, ever happen. You'll see.

* * *

**Untitled Kurtofsky Angst **

Dave had been forced to control his temper ever since he came out and started dating Kurt. He wasn't expecting things to be perfect. In fact, he'd been fully expecting the worst. Things were mostly going well so far – his parents accepted him, he was getting on well with Kurt's dad and even Finn had eased up on the whole overprotective-step-brother thing. But it was at school where everything really turned to shit.

Dave had expected to get a lot of crap from all the guys on the hockey team and the football team, and he was ready for it. Not that any amount of preparation could make all that abuse feel any less terrible. But he could get through it as long as Kurt was by his side.

Azimio was dishing it out worse than anybody, and Kurt had a theory about that.

"He's just feeling resentful because you've finally grown up," he said as they sat in Dave's bedroom. "He doesn't have his trusty fellow bully by his side anymore to lay waste to the vaguely different members of the student body and now he's feeling bitter. And, of course, he hates my guts more than ever, not only because I'm too garishly different for his brain to process, but because I've also dared to make you gay. And nice."

"You didn't make me gay," Dave scoff. "You just sort of... made me realise what was already there."

"But, sweetie, Azimio doesn't care about that," said Kurt. "As far as he's concerned, this is all _my_ fault. You were his best friend, and I stole you away and messed with your head. I guess he just kind of feels betrayed."

Dave shrugged, shifting closer to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.

"Whatever, baby," he said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "I don't care how pissed he is. I'm happy for the first time in my life, and I'm not going to let him screw it up for me. Nothing he says or does is going to make me love you any less, so he can go fuck himself."

Kurt chuckled against Dave's broad chest, holding him tighter.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, David."

It was all so planned, so horrible organised. But, obviously, to Dave and Kurt it was the biggest shock of their lives. Dave had been walking Kurt to Glee Club, as he often did, and they talked about nothing in particular as they held hands, not in any real hurry. The hall was emptying around them but neither thought anything of it. They turned a corner into a corridor that was completely deserted.

Everything was suddenly a blur of movement and shouting. Dave felt people pulling and shoving him, he could hear Kurt crying out his name, sounding terrified, and soon he was pushed roughly into an empty classroom. He crashed painfully into the nearest desk, turning around quickly to find that two guys had shut the door on him and were holding the handle. He tried to let himself out and only managed to open the door an inch, dragging the two guys with him, before it was closed tightly again. He could see over the guys' shoulders what was happening, and felt physically sick.

Azimio had Kurt up against a locker, punching him in the stomach and face before throwing him to the ground, and all the while he was yelling in rage, each word punctuated by kick.

"Think you can just turn my boy Karofsky into some fucking cocksucker and get away with it, huh? You filthy – fucking – faggot!"

Dave was pounding his fists against the door, pulling at the handle with every ounce of strength he had and yelling until his throat hurt. Tears were burning his eyes and his stomach was twisting in agony and revulsion. He was terrified and furious, his blood boiling with hatred. He couldn't see Kurt, but he could see Azimio laying into him and he could hear Kurt's screams of pain which were like a knife to his heart. He'd never been so utterly scared in his entire life.

The other two guys were starting to look nervous, but hadn't released their hold on the door. As if Dave's prayers were being answered, other people had shown up – Puck, Finn and Sam. They all pulled and shoved Azimio away, all getting quite a beating themselves but still managing to keep him away from Kurt. Rachel Berry was also there, knelt beside Kurt and, although Dave couldn't see exactly what state he was in, he assumed from Rachel's look of distress that it couldn't be good.

Suddenly there was a booming roar of "What the hell is going on here?" and the two guys holding the door looked more afraid than ever. Their grip loosened on the handle and Dave was able to finally pull the door open and shove past them towards the trembling mess on the floor that was his boyfriend. He was only vaguely aware that Coach Beiste was breaking the fight up. He was too horrified to notice anything but Kurt.

Kurt was barely conscious. His nose was bloody and lip was cut up pretty bad, the blood dripping down his chin and onto his shirt and the ground. There was a nasty cut on the corner of his forehead, just below his hairline, and he had a black eye that stood out sore and angry against his pale skin. He was clutching his left arm, which looked as if it was broken. Dave nearly burst into tears.

"You three knuckleheads," Coach Beiste said fiercely, pointing at Azimio and the two other guys. "Come with me to the Principal's office. Karofsky, take Hummel to the nurse's office. The rest of you get to your classes. Now!"

Kurt didn't even look as if he could stand, let alone walk anywhere, so Dave carefully lifted him into his arms. After a quick glance behind him – Puck, Finn and Sam looked a little worse for wear but still livid, and Rachel was wiping tears off her face and looking just as angry – Dave carried Kurt away, his mind reeling at everything that had just happened. It was all so unreal.

Kurt was in the hospital for the next couple of days. He had a bit of a concussion, had to have stitches for the cut on his forehead, had a plaster cast on his left arm that reached up to his elbow, a cracked rib and a lot of bruises on his stomach. But his injuries weren't as bad as they sounded and luckily there was no serious, permanent damage. Kurt was just relived that the cut on his head was below his hairline – he would have been devastated if he had to have any of his hair shaved off.

"I don't care how messed up my face is, just as long as my hair is okay."

It was nice to see that the trauma hadn't changed him completely. Dave had travelled with Kurt in the ambulance, and hadn't left his side until Kurt's dad, Kurt's step-mom and finally Kurt himself all insisted that he go home for a while so his parents didn't worry and he could finally get some sleep.

Kurt didn't go back to school until the bruises on his face had gone down enough for them to be easily covered up with a little bit of make up, although his arm was still in a cast and in a sling, meaning that getting dressed took even longer than usual. When he got to school he was accompanied by what could only be described as an armed guard, consisting of Dave, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. But that got annoying fast and eventually it was just Dave, Finn and Mercedes that refused to leave Kurt's side.

News of what had happened to Kurt had travelled round the school like wild fire, not helped by the fact that Jacob Ben Israel had posted the whole story on his blog. Azimio had been suspended – Rachel was heading a campaign to get him expelled from the school indefinitely – as had the two guys that had helped him, although not for as long. Mr. Hummel was pressing charges ("There's no way I'm going to let that little psycho get away from putting my son in the hospital.") meaning that Azimio could even risk going to juvvie for what he did. Rumours of his motives behind the attack were flying around, ranging from the likely ("I hear he did it because he was pissed that Hummel turned Karofsky gay!"), to the highly unlikely ("Apparently he was angry that Hummel chose Karofsky over him. Y'know, 'if I can't have you, no one can' and all that.").

For the first time since his relationship with Kurt began, Dave was fully accepted by every member of the Glee Club. They finally believed that he'd changed, that his intensions were good, that his love for Kurt was real and that he was actually quite a nice guy. With Azimio suspended and Dave on their side, none of the Glee kids had suffered a slushie facial in ages. At school, everything was finally peaceful.

But Dave was still having nightmares about what had happened. He'd wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, the sound of Kurt screaming in pain still ringing in his ears. He and Kurt were spending a lot of time having whispered conversations over the phone in the early hours of the morning, as they were both revisiting that day in their dreams and were losing a lot of sleep because of it. But hearing each other's voices made it all okay, and on those occasions when they could spend the night together it was even better.

"I wish I could just forget it," said Kurt quietly, the fingers of his good hand stroking his boyfriend's hair. "I wish I could just erase it from my memory."

"Me too," Dave whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck, gently touching the slightly faded bruises on the smaller boy's stomach. "But I guess there's nothing we can do about it. What's done is done."

Kurt sighed, staring for a second at his heavily signed cast and noticing for the first time that Brittany had misspelt her name.

"I'd never been so scared in my whole life," said Dave. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you."

Kurt held him a little tighter, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know what I would have done," Dave continued, his voice sounding strained as if he was trying not to cry. "I don't know if I'd have been able to cope if... if all the guys hadn't shown up to stop him... if your injuries were worse... if he did you any kind of permanent damage... or if..."

"Stop talking like that, sweetie," said Kurt gently. He was aware that Dave was silently crying as he could feel the tears against his skin and could feel him trembling. "You need to stop thinking about what _could _have happened. I'm fine. My rib's healed up nicely, my bruises are fading and don't even hurt anymore, and I'm getting my cast off next week. And, best of all, that asshole is getting everything he deserves. My dad won't rest until that jerk is behind bars. You don't have anything to worry about, David. Neither of us do."

Dave sniffed, roughly wiping the tears off his face as Kurt kissed the top of his head.

"I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered.

"I know," said Kurt. "I love you too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers. And I hope I didn't trouble you all too much.  
Don't forget to review!

xxx


End file.
